Cortando Máscaras
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Y quien era él para no tener secretos?, si todos sin excepción alguna ocultaban algo…(Yaoi)


**Cortando Máscaras**

 **Y quien era él para no tener secretos?, si todos sin excepción alguna ocultaban algo…**

Eso era casi, casi una obsesión y él lo sabía pero, siempre debe haber un pero, es que se veía tan irreal y algo en su ser le incitaba a buscar algo que rompiera o en su caso cortara esa perfecta mascar que según él Aioros de Sagitario se había creado.

Que vamos, que por muy paciente, ejemplar y todo lo que Shion, Mu, Seiya y la misma Atena decían que era, Él no lo podía creer y es que por los dioses quien podía en este mundo que cada día iba peor ser tan pero tan perfecto como Sagitario. Eso era imposible

Ríndete cabra – DM a su lado le hizo chasquear la lengua ante ese comentario pesimista –

Eso lo harás tú Death, pero yo No – contradijo, sin despegar su mirada verdinegrosa del castaño que se encontraba al otro extremo del coliseo hablando con Kanon, que parecía molesto por algo –

Como quieras – soltó sin darle mayor importancia a Shura y sus delirios de "defectosis" o lo que sea que tuviera – pero a mí me late que solo buscas joderlo – sonrió con burla al ver al de España arrugar el ceño – o tal vez…- su sonrisa se ensancho –

Ni lo digas Ángelo o te aseguro que…- le enseño su brazo poseedor de la legendaria Excálibur –

Qué?! Yo solo iba a decir que le tenías envidia o que pensabas… - le miro con fingida inocencia, que bien todos sabían que DM de cáncer jamás poseería –

Te odio – mascullo el de capricornio girando su rostro a donde sea con tal de que DM no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo –

Wau! Esto es épico, se lo tengo que contar a Dite…jajajaja – el cuarto guardia podía ser muy impertinente cuando quería, pero vaya que Shura estaba acostumbrado a él – te sonrojaste1 te sonrojaste! Shura de capricornio se sonrojoooo – coreaba el italiano con toda la intensión de que los escasos caballeros y aprendices que aún no abandonaban el coliseo lo escucharan –

Cierra tu hocico o…- el brazo de Shura fue detenido por una mano –

Que violento, Shura – regaño el castaño mayor, Aioros, quien había sido quien lo detuviera – tranquilo…tranquilo – expreso con suavidad como si tratara de calmar a un animalito rabioso y peligroso – ya, tranquilo…- sonrió con esa clásica sonrisa que le brindaba a todos, esa sonrisa que te brindaba confianza, esa sonrisa que enamora…un momento…-

Suéltame – la expresión de Shura decía: o me sueltas o te quedas sin brazos –

Uy! que humor cabra – Death parecía disfrutar de lo que sucedía, aunque no parecía, lo estaba disfrutando el muy condenado crustáceo de su madrecita – me parece que debes pasar más tiempo con Cupi a que _**TE ENSEÑE**_ a portarte - concluyó su oración, aguantándose las ganas de reír y es que le era tan gracioso ver al tan serio, tranquilo e indiferente Shura de capricornio, estar a punto de madurar – jajaja madurar…- Kanon, que se había acercado también al presenciar el ataque "de la cabra asesina", se contagió de la risa del cáncer–

Ay! Me duele – Kanon se limpió una lagrimilla de su ojo – de que me reía? – Pregunto a los otros tres que lo miraron así ¬.¬ - o sí del obrero inválido jajajaja…- siguió riendo cual loco de remate –

Me sueltas ya…- Shura estaba a punto de estallar de vergüenza, vergüenza que DM se había encargado de hacerle pasar –

Pero antes, prometes no dañar a DM? – Pregunto el castaño, tratando interceder por Ángelo que por mucho que fuera molesto no merecía la muerte y Shura no debía ensuciarse las manos –

…Vale, pero suéltame ya – suspiro y en este dejo salir su molestia –

Pero que habilidad para calmar cabras – bufo el italiano y es que él quería ver a Shuris fuera de control, pero vaya que Cupi cupido tenía que estar allí – aunque – una sonrisa maligna se formó en su rostro – Kanon – llamó al peli azul que se sentía excluido de todo -

Qué?! – un intercambio de miradas y ya, ambos sabían que iban a hacer –

***M***

Ayuda! – DM y Kanon corrían a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, escaleras arriba tratando de esquivar de vez en cuando lo ataques de un furioso Shura de capricornio –

No huyan! cobardes! – el español parecía un poseso aunque poco le faltaba para ser uno –

MU! – El guardián de Aries se vio así mismo siendo un escudo humano para los dos fugitivos–

Pero que…- no hubo terminado de hablar cuando por reflejo tuvo que desplegar su muro de cristal – Shura! – Llamo preocupado y es que el español podía ser muy explosivo cuando DM se proponía hacerlo rabiar y bueno Kanon, y ambos estando juntos pues ya sabía que pasaba el carnero –

No te metas Mu! – rugió cual león que no era., Shuris –

Espera Shura, sé que estos dos deben haber hecho algo que te molestara, sino tú jamás estarías así pero piensa en que por muy molestos, odioso, despreciables, basura humana que sean son nuestros compañeros y no merecen la muerte, aunque a veces lo hagan dudar – miro mal al par que no se separaba ni un centímetro de él – además piensa en que Atena no lo tomaría bien…-trato de razonar –

No los disculpes, Mu! – el peninsular se veía más tranquilo pero aún estaba en un estado que cualquier cosa lo alteraría más –

Mira, sé que seguramente se merecen el que los quieras matar, pero…- iba diciendo mientras su mente buscaba algo lo suficientemente convincente para que el venido de España se calmara completamente, y así cáncer y géminis lo dejaran de usar de escudo, y como llegado del cielo Aioros de sagitario aparecía – Aioros…- la simple mención de ese nombre altero nuevamente al español y Mu deseo no haberlo nombrado – muro de cristal! – invoco al ver otro ataque –

Mu – Sagitario estaba muy serio algo que desconcertó al peli lila y al peli verdinegroso, e hizo palidecer al dragón marino y cáncer –

Ya no jodimos – dijeron al unísono mientras se aferraban más al lemuriano que también temió por su vida, y es que…

***M***

Ay! Con cuidado…- bramo DM, mientras Dite le pasaba alcohol por las cortadas que tenía por todo el cuerpo –

Callado! Que deberías estar agradecido que Shuris no te hizo picado – expreso mientras le echaba alcohol a la herida –

Ah! Me lleva! – chillo cáncer al sentir el terrible ardor –

Y te va a doler más si no te callas – amonesto el de piscis, mientras seguía limpiando la heridas –

Como le estará yendo a Kanon – pensó el del cuarto templo mientras se recostaba de pansa para que Dite le curara la espalda –

***M***

Esta profunda…-Saga trataba por todos los medios de no reírse del mal de su gemelo pero…- jajajaja como se te ocurre hacer enojar a Aioros jajajaja – lo sintió por su hermano pero era realmente gracioso verlo en ese estado –

Auch! Con cuidado! – Miro mal a Saga quien era el que lo ayudaba con la herida que el trueno atómico de Aioros había dejado – aún me tiembla el cuerpo…- se quejó – así que no menciones a Cupi, por mucho tiempo…-sentencio –

Aioros – Saga dijo con burla -

Uh…- un escalofrió rodeo al menor –

Aioros –

Uh –

No jodas, enserio…jajaja – el mayor se sentía en la gloria y como no, pues no todos los días Kanon estaba en ese estado "vulnerable" –

***M***

Vaya que la máscara de perfecto se te cayo…- Shura miraba de forma burlona e incrédula, una mezcla rara, al guardián de sagitario –

Quien dijo que era perfecto? – pregunto con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona –

No sé, Atena, Shion y otros tantos – se encogió de hombros –

Vaya que no me conocen jajajaja – rio el Castaño – yo perfecto, si claro jajaja…-rio contagiando al español – DM y Kanon se van a acordar…-

Ni me los recuerdes…- callo sus risas para luego dibujar una mueca de enfado –

Jajaja…ya pasó, además…- el sonrojo y la sorpresa dejo al español totalmente paralizado, pues no se esperaba el abrazo del mayor, lo que Aioros aprovecho para darle un inocente beso – mejor uno querido, que uno obligado, no? – dijo refiriéndose al beso forzado que por culpa de los actuales heridos, DM y Ángelo, se habían dado –

Supongo…- desvió la mirada sonrojándose aún más –

Así que si puedes ser tierno…- Aioros amplio su sonrisa al ver el sonrojo creciente de Shura –

Bien, hoy se cortaron dos mascaras…feliz? – le dijo con molestia, tratando de ocultar su sentir –

Si, muy feliz – acepto antes de volver a besar al español que torpemente acepto el beso –

 *****M*****

 **PV: ahora si princessaioros, me querrá matar wajajaja…**

 **Ikki: ya empezó con sus delirios…u.u –**

 **PV: delirios…de lirios…Ikki, en español –**

 **Ikki: -.-* te pasaste de indocta –**

 **PV: de in…que? – x.x -**

 **Ikki: mejor te ignoro..**

 **PV: Ikki…- lo empieza picar –**

 **Ikki:…**

 **PV: Ikki! –**

 **Ikki: XC QUE MOLESTA! –**

 **PV: no que ibas a ignorar ;) –**


End file.
